A New Person
by hitsu-san
Summary: i'm bad at summeries so here it goes ... what happens when ed and al meets a person in al's body? well plez R
1. Something you will need 2 know

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fma or the charaters if I did ha ha lets not go there.

INFO ON THE STORY: ok my story is kind of from chapters 40-60 ( I don't know what chapter but its up in the higer chapters ) and Barry the chopper is the same as Al ( with the sute of armor part ) and he finds this " body" but the problem is Barry's body doesn't have a soul so he mostly doesn't know what the hell he's doing but the body of barry is a killer that obviously has no mind. ( I don't think he has a mind cuz from what " master" said aka Edward Elric the basic human is 1. mind 2. body and 3. soul. ) so I hope you get the point… but what will happen when Ed and Al meet Al's body….

A/N : I surly hope you get what I am talking about if you don't type to me back and I will be very glad to tell you again so I don't think I would need to say it more then once cuz you can probly get it when I go further on in the story. Well thanks


	2. Ed and Al meet a oh so familar face

Disclaimer : sorry I do not own fma if I did… well you wouldn't want to know

CHAPTER 1

Ed and Al were walking down in a nice and pretty town. Happy people were outside buying anything their hearts desires. Ed and Al liked this town very much.

Ed said happily " wow Al I didn't know towns like theses existed its nice and..Peacefull. "

Al said " Yea I agree brother this is probly it is probly only town I have ever seen that was nice.

Ed said, " Yea."

Al said shockingly, " brother look at my blood seal."

Ed looked behind him and he saw that his blood seal was turning a blue color and the light was kind of noticeable.

Ed said " What the hell."

Al said worriedly," brother do you know what's wrong?"

Ed said" no I don't to tell you the truth."

Ed and Al kept walking until a boy bumped into them. The young boy feels back words but got up to his feet quickly. Ed and Al turned around and say the young boy. Ed and Al were shocked to see that the young boy was Al but it was Al in the flesh. Ed walked closer to the young boy and he transmuted his right arm into a blade. Ed finally spoke,

" So who are you any way."

The young boy said frightened," wait your from a dream I had."

Al said shockingly," What was the dream?"

Finally the boy said," well first off I may look like a boy," she looked down and continued. " But I am actually a girl inside a stranger's body." She started to cry and looked up. " I WANT MY OWN BODY BACKS EACH PASSING DAY AND EVERY MINTUE I ALWAYS WISH I COULD COME BACK TO THAT TIME AND DIDN'T DO A HUMAN TRANSMUATION."

Ed and Al didn't know what to say until she finally whispered." Ed….Al can you help me with something?"

Ed said," What is it?"

Miu ( that is her name ) said " I'm going to do another transmutation sort of like a human one but similar will you help?"

Ed didn't know what to say. He walked up to her closer he raised his blade up right at her. Miu looked at him.

Miu said nervously " are you going to kill me?"

Ed looked down," yea I have to because that body you have is my brothers and he lost his body in a human transmutation and now he is in a suit of armor so I'm sorry."

Al didn't know what to say, yea he did hand his old body but he didn't want some one else to get killed in the process.

Al said, " brother don't don't kill her she is human."

Ed said to his brother," shut up Al."

Miu started to cry and ran for her life. Ed followed her in the process. Miu kept crying. Ed shouted from behind her." MIU GET BACK HERE I WILL NOT KILL YOU." Yea right Ed thought. So they kept running.

Miu kept running and he didn't see Ed or Al. she turned to the left and then she ran inside her house and slammed it behind her. She locked the door behind her and sat on her couch and just talked to her self. " How did I ever deserve this. Brother wants to kill me- wait a minute Ed is Al's brother damn it now I'm really mad." She kept talking to her self for little while until some one knocked on the door Miu rushed up to the door and looked at the eye hole on the door and she saw a figure and it was Edward. He banged the door open and the door hit her on the head and her forehead was bleeding. Miu stepped away from the door and she was eye to eye with Ed. Ed looked at her coldly his metal arm was back to a metal arm. Miu stated to cry begging," Please don't kill me."

Ed started to laugh '' I wont kill you."

Miu said shaking," would you like to come in?"

Ed said shocked," are you sure your parents don't mind?"

Miu looked down " they died a long time ago along with my sister.

Ed : sorry to say that.

And so Edward and Miu walked inside.

A/N : I know you might not get what I am saying in this is my 2nd fma fanfic. Well I'm working on 2 at the same time so please come and check it out :P PLEASE R&R


End file.
